He Will Pay
by Fire Goddess Nyssa
Summary: After long consideration this has been brought back. Now summary.......I suck at 'em......The titans finish a battle with Slade....but at a price! Can one of their teammates survive,and what will the others do to Slade.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire the Tamaranian, Robin the boy wonder, Cyborg, Raven the sorceress, and Beast Boy the shapeshifter. These brave teenagers formed the group known as the Teen Titans. Working together they defeated the smartest and strangest villans ever born to this planet. However, that all changed one fateful day…the day things began to fall apart. It all began with a battle that ended in Raven in a bed in the infirmary. It was a battle against their toughest villain known to many as Slade. Slade was a merciless man who delighted in the torment and pain of others. The battle against Slade was long, but victorious. Unfortunately no battle goes without it's cost, the price to pay………almost losing a good friend.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered as she slowly opened the door into Robin's room. She flipped a switch, but the light didn't come on so she raised her hand and used her starbolt energy to put off a faded green glow. Avoiding the many items on the floor, she finally reached Robin's desk. Looking around the room you could make out the clippings of several newspapers along with the different items including the Slade mask he'd acquired. There was a chair turned away from the desk, but before Starfire could turn it, the chair spun around to face her. There, sitting in the chair, was Robin, lost in thought. Robin had cuts all over his face, arms, and his costume was in a similar state.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin said in an angry yet soft voice. Starfire gulped quickly, trying to prepare herself for his reaction to her following words.

"Robin, you have been in your room for days now…you need to come out for at least a little while!" Robin slammed his fist on his desk.

"No! Not until I find out where HE is!" Starfire winced at his reaction, but spoke again.

"Robin please I understand you wish to find Slade, but your still injured from the battle! You must come out for at least a little while to-"

" NO…I WILL FIND HIM! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID!" Robin slammed his hands down on his desk as he shouted. Starfire stepped back, the tone of his angered voice was enough to strike fear.

"Robin…I have no doubt that you will find and catch Slade, but you need to come out of your room or you may perish from your wounds or other things!" Robin looked up at Starfire, the low, dark bags under his mask showed that he had many sleepless nights of searching without any sleep.

"Get out…" Starfire looked at him sadly

"But Robin…" Robin sat back down. "You heard me Starfire! GET OUT NOW!" Starfire's eyes filled with tears. She turned and flew out of the room almost knocking Beastboy over as she flew into her room.

Beastboy watched Starfire disappear into her room, and then found Cyborg in the garage. He walked over and slumped into a chair while Cyborg tinkered with his pride and joy, the T-car. Beastboy sighed.

"Dude…what are we gonna do? Robin won't leave his room, Starfire's trying to help him and all that does is send her to her room crying, and Raven…Raven's laying unconscious in the infirmary!" Beastboy trembled with a mixture of anger and sadness as he held back tears. He wanted to kill Slade for what he had done to Raven. At the same time he felt helpless. The image of Raven laying almost dead still while Slade vanished into the darkness, made him feel cold and sick inside. Cyborg glanced up and sat straight seeing his green friend's struggle.

"Don't worry man, everything will work out! We'll find Slade, and make sure he pays for what he's done!" Beastboy looked up at him.

"You're DAMN right he will!"

Memories of the fight flooded into Beastboy's mind. Memories of how Slade led them into a trap underground, how he tried to kill them by crushing them under tuns of earth, and of how Raven used her powers to keep them safe until they could find a way out. This action on her part used up most of her energy. Eventually her powers had given out, and how she had barley been pulled out in time before being crushed. Beastboy shook his head trying to dispel the memories.

"I'm gonna go see Raven!" He mumbled and walked out. Cyborg watched him go, and then turned to get back to work.

He walked the long hallways until he was in the infirmary. He walked next to Raven, and sat in a chair. He looked at her with sad eyes. He glanced around, looking at the IVs stuck in Raven to supply the needed liquids, as well as the bandages from the little injuries from rocks. His view turned and focussed on a large wad of wrapping over her stomache. Underneath the wad, if you removed it to look, was the hole where Slade had shot Raven in his escape. Once again memories came flooding back into Beastboy's head.

Once the Titans had escaped, Slade stood a short distance away. He raised a gun and tauntingly pointed it at each Titan. When he finally fired, the shot was heading for Beastboy. Raven saw this, and somehow found the energy she needed to jump in the way. This brave action rewarded her with a bullet in the waist, which only added to the already high list of injuries.

Beastboy snapped out of the trance shaking his head. He sighed and looked down at Raven. He took her hand into both of his.

"Raven…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that you got hurt saving us! It's…it's all Slade's fault for trapping us, and he will pay!!" He rested his head on the edge of the bed.

"He will pay…I swear we will get him back for this…" There he fell asleep, his final thoughts were images of what would be done to Slade the next time he was seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, longer then the first one I hope I get some attention 

Beast boy awoke to the sound of the alarm. He ran into the mainroom, the doors barley opening in time to let him pass

"Is it him?" He shouted staring at the other titans. They shook their heads.

"No it's Johnny Rancid again! How the heck he keeps getting' out is beyond me!" Cyborg grumbled. Beast boy frowned, and then morphed into a crow exiting the tower with the others.

After a few hours they came back exhausted but victorious.

"I'm gonna go see Raven." Beastboy mumbled and walked out of the room. He entered the infirmary, and sat in his seat next to Raven's bed. He held her hand, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Raven…it wasn't him, but I promise I'll find him and he will pay!" Beastboy let out a deep sigh. He knew Raven couldn't hear him, but it made it made him feel better knowing that he would find Slade, and he WOULD make him pay. Starfire floated in with a smile on. She looked at Beastboy

"I've finally acquired the sleeping air that I had needed! Now that Robin is, as you say on Earth, 'out cold', I will be able to care for his wounds!" She floated over to the supply closet and pulled out a first aid kit. She zipped out of the room and into Robin's. Beastboy envied Starfire. Even through all of this she'd find some way to keep smiling as well as making them smile. He glanced once more upon Raven's unconscious form. He tried to think of some way he could help her, but nothing came to mind.

Soon, he jumped up with his signature smile on. He rushed out of the infirmary and to Raven's room. He snooped around the room until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the magic mirror of Raven's that he'd accidentally used to travel into her mind long ago. He stared into the mirror for about 5 minutes and then, as he was setting it down, the red eyes appeared and the large claws grabbed him and dragged him in. He landed on the rough rock as before, but the path was still there. Standing up, he brushed himself off and began walking.

He walked for what seemed like forever before he saw a shadow move. He ran over and saw nothing, but suddenly there was a pink cloaked figure behind him.

"HI BEASTBOY!" The Raven emotion Happy shouted pulling him into a Starfire strgenthed hug. Beastboy let out a scream in surprise, but realizing it was Happy just smiled.

"Hello again Happy…" He wheezed, his voice strained from lack of oxygen.

"Where's Raven? I mean the actual Raven. Not an emotion Raven!"

Happy's smile faded. "Oh her…she's…well she's just meditating. That's all she's been doing for a while now. We try to talk to her but she just pushes us away, and we don't dare interfere when she does that!" Beastboy looked a little sad, but then straightened up.

"Happy take me to her! I need to talk to her!" Happy nodded, and started walking down the track, her arms held out as she made buzzing noises pretending she was an airplane. Any trace of the gloomy look she had just moments ago, completley faded away. Beastboy smiled as he followed the energy filled emotion.

_I'll be there soon Raven! I need to know how you're doing and this seems to be the only way! _

BB looked around Raven's 'mind' as he followed the over peppy Happy down the path. He walked through a gateway, and found himself in Happy's world. He sighed,

"I still say this looks like the place perfume (or was it popery?) comes from!" Happy giggled and just kept walking. Soon he was back in the normal, or as normal as it could get, in Raven's mind. He was looking at a few of the evil birds from before when he bumped into Happy…or so he thought. "

Hey watch it Happy, I don't feel like falling over ok!" He said brushing off his uniform. He heard a small whimper, and turned to see that it hadn't been Happy he'd bumped into, but Timid. Timid had shrunken and had little trails of tears down her face just as before. Beastboy felt instantly sorry.

"Oh I'm sorry Timid, I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Happy!" Timid grew back to normal

"I knew it, you still don't like me!" Beastboy sighed and shook his head.

"I do like you, I really do!" He looked around.

"Where'd Happy run off too?" Timid sighed

"Happy only goes this far unless it's important. She prefers to stick to her part of the mind. This is my part." Beastboy smiled

"Great then you can take me to Raven then?" Timid nodded

"I'll take you as far as I can. Then it'll be someone else's turn." Beastboy began to walk, but after a few steps the ground began to shake. Soon the large maze popped up. He turned to Timid, but she looked like she was going to cry again.

"I know what you want…you want me to take you through. Problem is that the maze keeps changing lately, whereas usually it was always the same, and I don't know which way…" Beastboy sighed, and ran a hand through his green hair.

"Then we'd better get going. This is going to take a while!" Timid nodded, and the two set off to find their way through the maze. Beastboy looked up at the dark sky. _If it's not one thing, it's another! I'll be there soon Raven, just wait ok! _

Back at Titans Tower, Starfire was sitting beside Raven in the infirmary. Just as she suspected when Robin woke up he wasn't happy to be out of his room searching data. He stormed off to his room and Starfire hadn't gone to check on him since. She was happy that they could take a few things off of Raven that day, but she still hadn't gained consciousness. Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Star how ya holdin' out?" Starfire smilied.

"Holding out well friend Cyborg!" Cyborg nodded, and did a few checks of the machines. He then gave Starfire an encouraging smile and walked out. Star sighed wondering where her green friend Beastboy had gotten to, but figured he was in the city blowing off steam.


End file.
